vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Shuten-douji)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant that appears during the Rashomon event in Fate/Grand Order, later able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders. Assassin's True Name is Shuten-douji, an oni birthed from either the infamous Yamata-no-Orochi or the famed dragon god Kuzuryu. One of Japan's Three Great Monsters and the ruler of Mount Ooe, she devoured many young men and women as snacks during her drinking bouts, taking special interest in Kintoki Sakata, a member of Minamoto no Yorimitsu's Four Heavenly Kings. She and the rest of her brethren were later poisoned and slain by Yorimitsu as retribution for their murderous rampages, reaching the Throne of Heroes as an anti-hero for her deeds. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C '''| '''6-C. Unknown, at least 6-C Providential Oni Poison Name: Assassin, Shuten-douji | Berserker of Samghata Hell/Berserker of Crushing Hell Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Anti-Hero, One of Japan's Three Great Monsters | Heroic Spirt Swordmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic and Statistics Amplification (Can utilize Mana Burst to enhance her strength, speed, and durability), Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation (Can make others intoxicated and drive them into insanity with her Alcoholic Fruit skill) and Social Influencing (Is extremely convincing to others due to her Oni Demon Kind skill, which includes the Charisma skill), Can continue fighting on even with lethal wounds (Attacked Yorimitsu despite having her head severed), Summoning (Can also summon Orochi due to being his descendant), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Power Nullification with Providential Oni Poison (Can inflict any kind of status ailment upon her foes), Bone Manipulation (Can instantly extract the bones of others without damaging the exterior of their bodies) and Servant Physiology | All previous abilities, in addition to superior Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Low-High. Heroic spirit swordmasters are able to come back if just one finger remains, and the only way they can be stopped for good is to make sure not a single speck of them is left behind.), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (They can all summon a dueling arena in a manner compared to Reality Marbles, where the loser will have their soul consumed.), Invisibility (They are all capable of concealing their presence in a manner similar to Presence Concealment.) Attack Potency: Island level (Has a strength parameter that makes her comparable to Heracles. Posed enough of a threat to Raikou and Kintoki that they resorted to poison rather than face her outright. Fought Kintoki numerous times in life, with the latter having stated that they would always put themselves in a draw even while fighting at full power in life). Can ignore conventional durability with Providential Oni Poison and Bone Collector | Island level (Much stronger than their standard summoning, with Musashi stating that she wouldn't stand a chance against any of the Heroic Spirit Swordmasters without the Myoujingiri Muramasa). Unknown, at least Island level with Providential Oni Poison (Is seemingly far stronger than before, and it was also strong enough to destroy provinces) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-rank agility and is comparable to both Raikou and Kintoki, both of whom are considered powerful Servants) | Massively Hypersonic '(Should be far faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling (Has A-Rank Strength, making her comparable to Saber, who flipped a trailer truck) Striking Strength: Island Class '''| '''Island Class Durability: Island level (Battled Kintoki and Raikou even while weakened by poison but was beheaded by them) | Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without stopping and can continue to battle for as long as they have a steady supply of magical energy) Range: Extended melee range normally, Tens of meters with Mana Burst, at least several hundred meters with Providential Oni Poison. Standard Equipment: Her Noble Phantasm, Providential Oni Poison Intelligence: The successful leader of the oni of Mount Ooe, Shuten-douji and her followers rampaged across Japan, devouring many men, women, and children in their wake. Although she is almost always intoxicated, she remained enough of a threat to monster slayers as skilled as Minamoto no Yorimitsu that the latter resorted to deception and poison to defeat the oni rather than outright combat. She is also a collector of rare objects and artifacts, often times appraising the spoils form her raids and attaching a particular value to them depending on their age, rarity, elegance, demonstrating a working knowledge of human culture as well. Weaknesses: Shuten-douji cannot fight while in Spirit Form. She is almost always intoxicated, which can affect her judgment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm ProvidentialOniPoisonSake.png|The sake that weakened and killed Shuten in life, serving as her primary Noble Phantasm Multitude_of_Colors_Providential_Oni_Poison_FGO.gif|Noble Phantasm activation Providential_Oni_Poison_Sake_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. * Multitude of Colors - Providential Oni Poison: Shuten-douji's primary Noble Phantasm, the same poisoned sake that was used to weaken and kill her in life. Now that she became a Heroic Spirit, this poisoned sake has sublimated into the general existence of Shuten-douji. The “sake’s” single purpose to her is to pollute the surroundings with poison at once. By manipulating its concentration, she can bestow every bad status ailment. As for its concentration, it decomposes all of the living body, leaving nothing but a few bones behind. The gourd for the sake, carried in a pouch, is said to be a cage to lock up her spoils, fascinating Shuten-douji, and also, it is a weapon that can turn into a sword, held in the mouth of the gourd. ** While summoned as Berserker of Crushing Hell, her Noble Phantasm is clarified to be as large as a flood (It is unclear if this applies to her normal use of it), and it can also gather suffering, regret and hate to power itself up. Its area of effect and destructiveness allowed her to use it to destroy entire provinces. * Bone Collector: Riot of Flowers: An Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm and a favorite technique of Shuten-douji. A "super high-grade special move", Shuten-douji literally “debones” the opponent. She extracts the bones without spilling blood though if she does not make a mistake in the location of the attack, the opponent will immediately die. Whether it’s inherited from her father who is worthy to be a malevolent god, or whether it’s inherited from her cannibalistic mother, or if it’s an ability that originated from Shuten-douji herself, it is unclear. Now that she exists as a Heroic Spirit, this ability or technique has been converted into an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm. The purpose of doing this isn’t always to kill the opponent, but if she feels like doing it, this operates as a Noble Phantasm with an exceedingly high probability for instant death. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: The signature skill of the Assassin class, it is the ability to conceal one's presence from others. However, due to lacking the motivation to conceal herself from others, Shuten-douji only possesses a C Rank in this skill, allowing her to hide from others but failing to completely conceal her from more perceptive opponents. Personal Skills * Alcoholic Fruit: The ability to render one's target drunk, Shuten-douji's hard drinking habits as Oni have given her an A Rank in this skill. As a result, a sigh, her tone of voice, and her gaze can all render others intoxicated, melting the thoughts of those without magical defenses in an instant. Even when used against Servants, her nature as a dragon can charm and intoxicate her foes if they lack measures to prevent this, potentially driving them into insanity. * Battle Continuation: The ability to continue fighting at full capacity and potentially reach safety with heavy wounds, Shuten-douji has an A+ Rank in this skill due to her attempt to kill Minamoto no Yorimitsu after being beheaded, allowing her to continue fighting even after suffering mortal injuries and being beheaded, even if such injuries would normally instantly kill other Servants. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Shuten-douji possesses a C-Rank in this skill due to being the child of a dragon god, with her oni kind nature degrading this skill's rank to this level. * Oni Kind Demon: A hybrid skill that represents the combined powers and superhuman abilities of the Oni. Due to her A Rank in this skill, she has corresponding Ranks in the following abilities: ** Charisma: The ability to command an army and act as a leader. Shuten-douji was the leader of the oni of Mount Ooe, a population comparable to that of a small country. ** Mana Burst: By suffusing her body and weapons with mana and ejecting it with every movement, Shuten-douji is able to greatly enhance her already impressive strength, speed, and durability. ** Monstrous Strength: The ability to enhance one's strength temporarily through one's heritage as a monster. ** Natural Monster: An ability reflecting one's birth as a monster rather than a god or a human, allowing their powers to reach heights that humans could not reach. Key: Assassin | Berserker of Samghata Hell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Kurumi's Profile (7-A Kurumi was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Assassins Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Bone Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 6 Category:Stealth Masters